Simon Peter's Story
by Marmarox
Summary: How Simon Peter and Jesus first met - 1970s style. It's just for a religion project for school, lol!


_I OWN EVERYTHING!! So I'm writing this for a religion project in school and I'll delete it as soon as my teacher gives me 100! I don't expect any reviews either. For "technical" reasons, we are going to suppose the story happened in early 1970s. This is written according to the Gospel of Luke5: 1-11. The main purpose is to show Peter's feelings and help the reader understand the Bible story._

It was one of the strangest, yet most wonderful days of my life. I could feel it since I woke up. I've been working as a pilot for the past 20 years and have never experienced something like that before. If this man wasn't here, I'm sure we'd all be dead by now.

I think I'll start telling it all from the very beginning: We were going to fly from London to Calgary in the midst of January. Calgary and January are not very nice words if put together. They have one and only one meaning: snow hell. I had that feeling that something significant is going to happen. Luckily, my favorite copilot, Andy, was my company for the day. We were flying smoothly across the Atlantic, and then Mother Nature violently dominated over her favorite playground: Canada. So far, flying was difficult but not impossible. I had my break and left Andy behind the wheel. I went to get a coffee and a snack, and maybe chat a little bit with business class passengers. When I first glanced to explore who were our guests for the day, my eyes froze on him.

He was beautiful beyond measure, maybe more beautiful than any human who ever walked on Earth. Godly beautiful. Probably everything about him was godly: his pose, piercing eyes, kind smile, young and confident look, and most important: the feelings that spread from him like rays. It seemed like the other twp people in the almost-empty compartment knew that he was something special. I could tell they all had no previous knowledge of each other; the other two ordinary people like me had left their bags on totally different and distant seats. But they were eagerly talking to him and he was listening. Maybe they were old friends? I asked myself. But no, it just didn't seem like that. I stood there for a moment slightly stunned, watching the scene before me. Then, I came back to reality and realized that they were now watching me with expecting eyes. I remembered the reason I came here and walked towards them -more towards the Godlike person- to introduce myself.

"Good evening, Gentlemen," I started, "I am your pilot for the night, Simon Peter. I hope you are enjoying your flight so far!"

The Godlike person replied with a beautiful but mysterious smile, "Oh, it has been wonderful. You and your crew are doing an excellent job." His voice was smooth velvet and silk. The other two nodded in agreement. We all chatted for a little bit, and then I went back to the pilot cabin; now completely stunned and speechless. He was actually preaching: everything he said and every move he did told me that he was a man with a mission. The man was definitely something…..I couldn't tell if he was some kind of a super hero or a legendary savior, but he was something along this line.

Things were not pretty back there. Andy was facing an approaching snow storm; and we were losing the connection with the airport. I sat behind the wheel, trying to avoid the storm and get through with the least possible losses. We could hear and see the fast, tiny particles as they hit the glass and stick there for a while like a gooey evil. Then we completely lost connection with the airport and went frantic. I even think Andy started to sob. The storm was stronger now and the plane started to shake violently, like a toy in the hands of a hyper toddler. We were like that for about half an hour, and then the real threat hit us: we were going to run out of gas shortly, in the middle of a snow storm and with no connection with the outside world. Right there at the climax, our savior came.

The mysterious, Godlike passenger flew threw the door and just said in a confident, assuring voice: "Turn left, go below for half a mile and then turn slightly to the right. We will be safe." I picked my words hardly; I was overwhelmed by a thousand things: "Master, I've been trying for half an hour every possible direction and every thing I've learned but solved nothing; nevertheless on your word I will do as you say".

And I did! And we survived! It seemed like he controlled the storm, for it would take a God to predict such thing. Right when we got out of the storm, I took him outside the cabin and almost cried: "You are something special, I can feel it but I don't know what it is. You are not an ordinary human. Please, I beg you, stay away from me, for I don't deserve to be with you." I thought he would be in rage. His reaction stunned me: He stood there, confident and glorious than ever, put his hands around my shoulders, and mouthed: "Do not be afraid. From now on you will direct people. Follow me."

He said that and everything changed. I quit my job when we arrived and I followed him. I am Simon Peter, and this is how I met Jesus.


End file.
